A Threatening Darkness
by Nesley
Summary: The Trio's children are at Hogwarts and there are rumors of a new Dark Lord. The Children train, but are they prepared for the trials that await them. More so, can they resist the Darkness?
1. The Tale of War

Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter or any characters but my own.

Author's Note: This is a sequel and, though not necessary to read first, it might help understand a few things mentioned in the story. The first story is "The Gift of Love". Basically telling how Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort.

_**Chapter 1**_

The Trio was all grown up. Harry and Ginny had married and had four children: James and Sirius, twins, Lily, and Jonny. Ron and Hermione had married and had twins, Luna and Matt. Draco Malfoy had married a muggle-born. He and Anna had one son, Matthew.

The Trio and their friends had vowed to never again let the Wizarding world be threatened. To keep their children safe and naïve, Harry had refused to allow school books to talk about Voldemort's defeat in regards to Harry. None had told their children the true story and what had happened that night of the Last Battle was a mystery to the wizarding world besides the select few.

It was easy enough. The wizarding world had settled into normal routine, without fear of a Dark Lord of any sort. But, as the children got older, rumors began. Horrible rumors of the past coming to the present. With the young Potters, Weasleys, and Malfoy off at Hogwarts, it was much harder to conceal the past. It was now just a matter of time.

James and Sirius were now thirteen and in their third year and Lily was twelve and in her second year. Their youngest son, Jonny, was only ten and not yet able to go to Hogwarts. The three oldest of their children were in Gryffindor, as were Ron and Hermione's twins, Luna and Neville, and Draco's son Matt. Luna and Neville were also in their third year and Matt was in his second along with Lily. The group of six had turned into a definite new generation of Marauders, which Harry, Ron, and Draco were quite happy about, yet hid it from their wives. The young Marauders had been sent a couple Howlers from their mothers. Yet, they found it quite amusing instead of horrifying.

James and Sirius looked exactly like their father, yet still had Ginny's look of innocence that helped them get out of trouble. Lily looked a lot like Ginny, with Harry's green eyes.

Anna and Ginny thought Matt and Lily would end up dating someday. They were so close. The best of friends, always looking out for each other, and were in tune with each others feelings. Harry and Draco just smirked. While it would be nice, they didn't think it would happen.

The growing threat of escaped Death Eaters had become a nuisance. Harry, Ron, and Draco were at the point of breaking in search for Malfoy and the rest of the DE that were in hiding. There were rumors of new DE's being recruited. The three men hid the rumors they heard from their wives and children, but Harry knew the children knew the horrible things already from the looks in their eyes when the DE were mentioned.

"James! Slow down, bro," called Sirius as he chased his twin brother down the hall. The rest of the Marauders were in tow.

"We have to see the look on Snape's face!" James called back and kept running full speed.

The rest groaned and sped up. They loved playing pranks on Snape, their potions professor. He despised the whole lot of them, yet showed it more to the Potter and Weasley children than he did to Matt Malfoy. Snape hated Lucious Malfoy even more than Harry Potter, yet Draco had been a favorite student of his. That didn't stop him from giving Matt detention along with the others.

"Children!" Professor McGonagall cried. "What have I told you about pranks and being out after curfew?"

They all looked embarrassed and James and Sirius used their innocent look. "Sorry," the six of chorused.

"I'm not giving you detention tonight, as it is the first week of school, but mark my words, Marauders, you will receive it if you start this again this year."

Sheepily, they slowly walked away. "She's getting good," Neville muttered.

"It's all Dad's and Uncle Fred and George's fault!" James muttered laughing. "She's learned the tricks by now."

Lily snickered. "Bet she didn't catch the spell that glues her to her seat."

Luna looked at her cousin. "When did you do that?"

"Matt and I did it before dinner. We went to her class," she and Matt shared a look.

Luna looked away. She liked Matt as much as Lily did. Yet, she, like everyone else, knew they would be together. She sighed. Neville put his arm around his sister. They exchanged a knowing glance.

"You know what's odd," Matt suddenly said. They all stopped. "Why do our parents get silent when we mention the DE's? Why won't they tell us about Voldemort? Why won't they tell us anything about the past?" His face was filled with anger. Lily placed a gentle hand on his arm.

James and Sirius shared a look. "Dad and mum always speak in hushed voices when anyone mentions Voldemort. Dad always get a strange look on his face, sorta as if he was being tortured and mum hugs and kisses him and says she loves him." Sirius nodded at his brother's words.

Luna spoke up next. "Dad and mum do, too. Then they mention Uncle Harry and they get quiet."

Neville perked up. "The library!"

"What?" Matt asked.

"Well, the library has books about history, right? Maybe there's a book there that can tell us."

Lily smiled at her cousin. "Brilliant! We'll all go tomorrow after classes."

James looked at his younger sister. He and Sirius folded their arms over their chests. "Who said we were investigating this? Mum would kill us, dad would be furious, and you are not getting hurt."

She laughed. "Oh, dear brothers. Always worried about me. You're like Uncle Fred and George and Uncle Ron. Always protective of mom and she did just fine. Besides, I'm a Potter. Why in the world would I get hurt?"

James and Sirius had no answer. They were always worried about Lily. They frowned and began walking again. The others laughed and followed suit.

"No!" Harry screamed and woke with a start.

Ginny shot up as well turning to her husband. 'Harry?"

He breathed heavily. "Not again."

She held him in her arms, kissing the top his head. "The nightmares are back?"

"I don't understand why. I haven't had them in over ten years. Something's not right, Gin."

The next afternoon, the Marauders went to the library and searched through books. Lily stared at the book in front of her, completely engrossed in it's words. "Marauders!" She whispered frantically.

They all rushed over. "What?" Matt asked first, sitting beside her.

She looked at them all. "Dad, Mr. Harry Potter, man with the lightening bolt scar on his head, is responsible for the death of the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort."

The rest looked at each other in shock and awe. How had none of them known this? Did everyone just suspect that they knew? They all ran quickly back to the common room to write to their parents.

The next day, the Maruaders, Potter's, Weasly's, and the Malfoy's all sat in Dumbledor's office with himself behind the desk. The parents stared at their children who looked very angry.

"Well?" Said Draco. "Why are we all here?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" They all exclaimed.

"Tell what?" Asked Hermione.

"About Voldemort!" James and Sirius yelled.

"About the DE's!" Shouted Luna and Neville.

"About you!" cried Lily and Matt.

The three set of parents exchanged looks of finality. Their children had learned the truth. It was time to tell it.

James and Lily Potter stood behind them all watching their son begin to speak with pain written over his handsome face.

Harry's green eyes took a dark look as he bowed his head. "We wanted to wait. Wait till you were older, ready, prepared."

"Prepared for what?" Lily asked, somewhat frightened at the look in her father's eyes.

Harry's eyes met his wife's in a sadden expression. He looked back at the children. "For war."

"What War? We're not at war. We haven't been at war since..." Lily stopped to think.

"Almost twenty years. A few years less than that," Hermione said sadly. The Golden Trio looked at each other. "Oh, Harry." She looked away and rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

"I suggest starting at the beginning helps," Dumbledore spoke softly, for he knew the pain Harry must have been feeling.

"I didn't know I was a wizard until my eleventh birthday. Hagrid came to fetch me and I quickly grew to love this world. The muggle world held nothing for me, except the Dursley's," Harry smirked and his friends groaned. "I went to the wizarding world only to learn that I was famous. Famous for something I couldn't remember. I had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort when I was a mere baby." He quickly explained about his parents. "Voldemort was after me always. Every year, I faced him in some way. I lost loved ones and friends due to his hate. In my fifth year, I learned of the prophecy. I was to either be killed by Voldemort or kill him."

"Dad," Sirius began.

Harry held up a hand, silencing him. "Sixth year passed, once again, facing Voldemort. Seventh year began heavily for I knew the end was coming. The deaths of my friends weighed heavily on me. It had to end soon. It had to!" He said this last part quite loudly. Ginny stroked his hair and he seemed to relax. He smiled as a great memory came to him. "I realized I liked your mother that year. She was just as beautiful then."

Ron snorted and Harry laughed as Ginny and Hermione slapped him playfully. Everyone else laughed nervously. "Dad?" Lily pressed. Harry turned back to the children.

"Love was my weakness. Voldemort knew this. My love for my godfather was used as bait for me and I lost him for that. Neville and Luna for that as well, for they had been at the Department of Mysteries our fifth year and fought against the DE's by my side. Yet, what he didn't realize was that love would also be my strength, as well as his downfall."

Harry and Ginny shared a loving glance and the group watch as they shared a kiss. "Hey that's my sister!" Ron cried humorously. Once again, they all laughed. Harry appreciated his friend trying to lighten the dark mood that had fallen over the room.

"How would love be his downfall?" Matt asked.

Harry smiled. "Voldemort never knew love. He couldn't understand it. Maybe he didn't want to. No one will ever know. He couldn't understand the love I had for my friends." Hermione hugged Harry then and Ron slapped him on the back. Ginny took his hand. "Finally, one night, he and his Death Eaters invaded Hogwarts. Teachers and students fought on the grounds against the DE's. Dumbledore's Army rushed to join them. Despite our age and inexperience (Ron snorted at this), the DE's we fought stood no chance. I chased after the DE responsible for Sirius's death. Magically bounding her, I turned to find my friends gone. I saw green smoke from the Forbidden Forest and ran as fast as possible. There, lying on the ground, was Ginny. In an invisible box was Ron and Hermione. I fell next to Ginny praying she was alive. She was and yet my concern gave Voldemort his chance and shot curses at my back, giving me the most excruciating pain I've ever felt."

"So, how did you win?" James asked curiously glancing between his parents.

Harry's green eyes brightened at this and smiled widely. "I fell in love with your mother. She mouthed the words 'I love you' and that was all I needed. Love overpowered the pain and I stood up to face a shocked Voldemort. He went to curse me when I sent a spell knocking his wand out of his hand. I think that's what shocked him most of all. I did the only thing left to do. I finally collapsed as a power greater than magic released it's energy from me."

"You killed him?" Luna asked breathlessly.

Harry winced at the word 'killed'. "Yes. It was that or let him kill me as well as the rest of the muggle-borns and half-bloods. Had that happened, none of you would be here right now."

The childrens' eyes widened in horror. Silence was deafening in the room.

Anna shook her head sadly. She hated hearing this story.

Matt was the first to speak. "So, dad, how did you fit into this?"

Draco looked at his son. He gave a slight laugh. "Oh, I didn't join the golden trio here until seventh year."

"Why not? Weren't you friends?"

The young men laughed. "Draco Malfoy be friends with half-bloods, muggle-borns, and muggle-lovers? Never!" Cried Ron. The men and their wives laughed.

"I was in Slytherin," he announced. The children gasped at this. Draco had never told Matt this. "My father was a DE and a strong suporter of Voldemort. I was too. That was, until my mother told him what he was doing was wrong and the Dark Lord order my father to kill her. He did so, without any mercy or love. It was then that I realized the truth and how wrong I had been. It took a while for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to believe me, but I convinced them eventually. I fought my own father in the Last Battle as it came to be known. He was put into Azkaban, but had escaped with other DE's."

Once again, silence. "So that's why you're always working," Luna said. "You are trying to find them."

The men nodded sadly. "The threat is growing children," Dumbledore finally spoke. "Though you are young, you know the truth now, and it is time we begin training you for what will be inevitable."

Harry turned to the children. "You are the children of powerful witches and wizards. We have full confidence that you can succeed and be strong." The other parents looked at their children, both with pride and with fear. "When the next war begins, it will be a war of revenge, attacking the families of the ones responsible for their masters death. Us."

Matt looked angry. "We're kids! How can you tell us this?"

Draco looked at his only son. "Matthew, believe us, we didn't want to tell you yet. You wanted to know the truth. We're trying to prepare you. We don't want to lose our children the way parents did before."

The children's faces softened at that. Now determination filled each one's face. James stood in front and smiled smugly. "We're Marauders, guys. We can do this."

The rest nodded their heads in agreement. "When do we start training?" Lily asked stepping up next to her brother. Sirius stepped up on the other side of his twin and his cousins and Matt stood behind them, all determined to end the hatred their own parents had fought to end.


	2. Betrayal and Love

I do NOT own Harry Potter...wish I did, but don't.

Chapter 5

It was their first day back after the Christmas holidays. James, Sirius, Neville, and Luna were in their seventh year, Lily and Matt were in their sixth year, and Jonny Potter was in his fourth year. All seven had been training vigorously since Harry had told them about the final battle defeating Lord Voldemort. None of them complained, not even young Jonny, yet pushed their abilities with determination. The break had a been a well needed and deserved one for Marauders. However, they noticed a difference in two of their own, Neville and Matt. Both had been acting odd since the beginning of the school year.

After dinner a couple weeks later, both Matt and Neville disappeared. Lily was the only one who seemed curious beyond reason and set out to find where her cousin and best friend had gone. Roaming the halls, the young girl found places she never knew of and found her self outside the Slytherin common room. She frowned, but heard voices and went in the direction she heard them. She found a hidden room and quietly listened. Slowly she opened the door slightly.

What she heard horrified her.

"Damn the mudbloods who dare defy us this time around," came a threatening voice. "Damn the traitors that we know will arise. Pureblood will reign...no one can stop us now."

"Damn them all...the filthy cowards," came the familiar voice. Her heart stopped. Matthew!

"We will win this time, none you better ever doubt that," came Neville's voice dripping with hatred.

Lily kneeled there in shock at what she had just heard.

The first voice spoke again. "Neville Weasley, are you prepared to take the mark? The new mark, the mark of a new generation of Death Eaters, the generation that will not fail?"

She waited to hear Neville's protest, he hated the Dark side. Yet, none came.

With a steady determined voice, "I am ready."

All she heard was a blood-curling scream. Tears streamed down her face as she listened to the rest of their meeting.

"Why isn't Malfoy taking the mark?" came a squeaky voice.

A gut wrenching scream. "You questioning me, fool?" came the cold voice of Matt.

An evil laugh came. "Relax, Malfoy. We have explained Malfoy's reason for not needing the mark. He's our spy. He cannot have the mark for if he was caught then our operation would be over."

That was all she needed. As quietly as possible she ran from the Slytherin side of the castle towards the Gryffindor common room. It was late and no one was up. She curled up in her favorite chair and cried herself to sleep.

"Lily?" came a soft voice, awakening her from her sleep. Matt smiled. "Hey, beautiful."

Lily leaped up, wand in hand and pointed it at his throat. "Don't touch me, don't talk to me," came a harsh, hate-filled voice that was not her own.

"Lil? What's going on?" He asked taking a step back, which Lily took a step forward.

She stepped closer to him, anger burning in her green eyes. "'Damn the filthy cowards' ring a bell, handsome?"

His blood froze. _She heard? Bloody hell! She has the wrong idea. No! _"Lily, god no, please listen to me. It's all a misunderstanding. I'm a spy for the Order! Not the DE's. I've been training for the past four years to fight them and I found a way to get an advantage! Lily, please, please believe me."

"Then turn yourself in to Dumbledore!"

Pain filled his eyes then. "I can't. I can't tell anyone from the Order about this. Georges put a spell on me. If I say anything about the new DE's, then...I die."

"You're telling me," she countered, her anger falting

He smiled sadly. "Beautiful, you're not IN the Order. I was going to tell you soon. I need your help for this. I can tell you...you can tell the Order!"

"Matthew Malfoy, I swear, if you are lying...if you're lying..." A tear ran down her cheek.

His thumb brushed it away gently. "I'm not, Lil. Never would I betray you."

What happened next was a surprise to them both. Gently, their lips met and a strong feeling of magic surged through them both. They clung to each other, both weak and strong at the same time. Lily pulled away and both were breathless.

She smiled at him with tear stained cheeks. "Does that happen with every first kiss?"

He smirked knowing she meant the other girls he had dated. "No, beautiful. No," and he brought her lips to his once more. They felt the magic once more.

Both Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter woke from their slumber with the feeling of something good, right, magical, was now complete. They felt it...love.

A/N: I don't know if anyone reads this...but I'll continue it anyway because I love writing and for those who actually do read it. If you read it, please R&R to tell me how im doing and what you would like to see in the story in the future.


	3. Questioning

Chapter 6

Harry and Dumbledore were in Dumbledore's office with wide smiles. The feeling was still there. They both felt it strongly. Harry had a good idea of who cause this strong surge of feeling. His own daughter and Draco's son. As a father, one would expect him to be overprotective with this type of thing, but Lily and Matt had always been closer than the others. He and Draco had only recently thought of the possible love between them. He was quite glad it was Matt Malfoy.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he and Harry looked at each other. Harry frowned. "Something's not right in the mist of all this, Albus. Something seems...off."

The smile left the old man's face. "I agree, Harry. I have yet to place my finger on it. Any luck on catching Lucius?"

Harry shook his head. "No, sir, but I think we're getting close. Sir, there has been rumors of a new generation of Death Eaters that have formed."

The man nodded. "I have heard rumors as well. Should we question our young Marauders to see if they've heard the rumors? Perhaps they've heard more?"

Harry nodded. "We should. They deal with the Slytherin's on a daily basis. They might have heard whispers."

Dumbledore sent a house-elf to fetch the children. Less than twenty minutes later, all seven were standing in front of them. Quite a sight they were, too.

Lily and Matt walked in, hand-in-hand. Never had Harry seen his daughter so happy, nor Matt. The others however wore looks of happiness for their friends or of anger. The anger belonged to James and Sirius. Their little sister was in love, and they, being the protective brothers they were, didn't like it. Even if it was with Matt Malfoy. Jonny, Neville, and Luna looked perfectly happy the two had finally gotten together. Luna, it seemed, had gotten over her crush on the young Malfoy.

Harry and Dumbledore said nothing of the young love but went directly to the matter at hand. Harry cleared his throat. "There have been rumors of a new group of Death Eaters calling them selves 'the generation that will not fail'. Since we know you deal with Slytherin's, have you heard any rumors?"

Lily quickly blocked her mind. As she and her friends had been taught by Dumbledore himself, they were all excellent and were able to ward off almost anyone. She knew Matt was doing the same. Her father would never read her mind, but they took no chances.

"No, sir," they all said in turn.

"We've heard the basic rumors that you just asked, but of anything more, I haven't heard anything," Neville said with a steady voice.

Lily tried as hard as possible not to lunge herself at Neville. The filthy traitor. She wanted so back to hex him into oblivion, but Matt had made her promise not to tell. The thought of her cousin being a Death Eater, well she couldn't grasp it.

Harry's face fell slightly. But then he smiled. "Well, since it's a Saturday, I do believe you have a Hogsmeade trip, yes?" The group nodded. "Then get going!"

They group laughed and followed orders. Lily and Matt stayed behind. "Dad..."

Harry smiled. "It's quite alright. You gave it away when you walked in here holding hands, dear. Go have fun." He winked at his daughter and Matt. "I'm sure your mothers' will be pleased to hear this." The three of them laughed.

Lily went to her father. "Thank you, daddy. Especially for not being like James and Sirius. They're being so hateful towards him."

"I'll talk to them."

She smiled brightly. "I love you, dad. Tell mom I said I love her." She kissed her father's cheek.

"Will do. Now get!" Smiling, he watched the young couple walk out of the office. He turned to Dumbledore with a frown.

"You felt it too?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded. "Something is not right."

"I'm afraid there is something going on in my school that I am not aware of."

"I agree, Albus. Perhaps we should set our young Marauders on the case? I do believe they have the ability to find the truth."

Albus shook his head. "No, Harry. This time, I think it's too big of a job for our young defenders. Get Ron and Draco here. I would like for the three of you, if at all possible, to begin a search. Here and in Hogsmeade."

Harry nodded. "Right away, sir. Sir, do you think it's possible to happen agin? A new Voldemort?"

Dumbledore sighed. "The problem is, the possibility is always there, Harry. Even among the Light."

The thought of Light going Dark scared Harry. As Harry left the office to contact his friends, the same thought entered his and Dumbledore's mind.

There was a traitor in the school. A traitor who could betray his friends. Just as Peter Pettigrew had betrayed Lily and James Potter. Just how he had put Sirius Black in Azkaban. How he had helped Voldemort regain his full power. Harry would not let history repeat itself.

However, neither he nor Dumbledore knew. History wasn't going to be repeated. Past evil would be challenged...by a new evil.


	4. The Master

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 7

Ron, Draco, and Harry were in the Headmasters office along with McGonagall and Snape. They were discussing the rumors. Snape was furious.

"How can this happen again?" He stormed. "Mr. Potter defeated the darkest wizard and now it's possible there's a new one on the rise!"

"Severus, calm down," Draco said calmly. "Harry, Ron, and I are going to stay at Hogwarts as...well basically security. We will figure this out."

Snape turned on the three young men. "You're leaving your wives to come here?"

Albus gave a chuckle. "Of course not, Severus. Ginny, Hermione, and Anna will be moving to the castle as well. Security reasons."

Snape sat down. While he disliked his three former students, he highly respected them. Though he would never admit that, especially to young Potter. Though he disliked them, he didn't want to see them or their families hurt.

Harry stood. "We believe there is a plot...in this school as horrible as it sounds. Perhaps it's just a bunch of young teenagers angry at the light. It could be that...it could just be rumors spread by silly children. Or it could be what we fear the most. Either way, we'll be here to find out the truth."

"But, we need your help as well," Ron said standing up next to Harry. "Minerva, Snape, seeing as you are head of Gryffindor and Slytherin, we would like you to keep an eye out for any rumors and unusual behavior from the students."

The two professors said nothing but nodded instead. They could still not believe it was happening again. After discussing a few more things, the two professors left, leaving the three young men alone with Dumbledore.

Harry turned to him. "Sir, do you believe what we fear is true?" The other two turned to look at him.

Dumbledore stared at him for a moment before lowering his head. "I'm afraid so. I'm afraid so."

The three men left the office in silence and began talk of security. They agreed they would do rounds every night. During the day, they would walk the halls during classes. They went back to their own apartments Dumbledore had made in the castle, all three next to each other.

Harry sat in the recliner in the cozy living room. He sat there, unable to relax. Ginny came up behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Harry?" She asked knowing he wasn't.

"Something's wrong, Gin, and I have no idea what to do."

"Harry, you can't fix everything all the time," she said as he pulled her around the chair to sit in his lap. She rested her head on his chest.

He leaned his head against hers. "I can't let history repeat itself. I can't let it happen all over. All the pain, the dying, the torture."

She wrapped her arms around him and he finally relaxed. "I can't tell you to not chase after this because I know you. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything, love."

"Don't run off thinking this is your battle. You have all of us this time. Your parents are back."

"Gin," he said stopping her. "I won't run off. It is no longer my battle. It's just a new one involving my children's lives. This time around, I realize everything I have, not just what I've lost."

She smiled. "Good," she said before kissing him lovingly.

Lily and James Potter watched their son and his wife. All he had known was the world had rested on his shoulders. They didn't think he could think any other way than fixing this new Dark Lord. Both shivered at the thought of it happening again. Now their grandchildren had to go through this just as their son did and they had.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the forbidden forest, a Death Eater meeting was in session. Their leader stood in the middle dressed in all black with a black cloak, the hood covering his face. None of the Death Eaters even knew who he was. None had seen his face and he spoke in a deep voice. None even knew what name to call him by. They simply called him Master and he had never corrected them. The only thing they knew was that he was a student in Hogwarts and that he was their leader.

"We will be starting attacks soon. I suggest those of you who know the Avada Kedvra spell learn to use it well. Learn to not feel emotion. Quickly. Those of you who do not, learn it. I don't care if it takes you weeks. Learn it, quickly, and with little emotion. I will not tolerate those who fail. I will not. Understood?" The group nodded as one. "Malfoy, heard anything from the Order?"

Malfoy stood. He bowed. "No, master. There have been no developments as of yet."

Master nodded. "There will be soon. Trust me."

"Yes, master."

"You may sit, Malfoy."

"Thank you, sir,' he said with a bow and resumed his seat.

Master looked around at his circle of followers. He let himself give a slight smirk. The fools. They had no idea who they would be fighting for, who they were following, who they were living their lives for. Stupid fools only to be pitied. Oh wait till they found out who he truly was. They would cower at him for none thought he would be able to reach this level of evil. Then again, he didn't think of himself of evil, just dark. Dangerously dark.

"Master," Neville said quietly.

Master turned to him. "Stand, Weasley. Speak."

"Yes, master. I just wanted to say that the rumors have been successful. Professors are worried, even the headmaster."

Had they been able to see his face, they would have seen a sinister grin. "Perfect. Dumbledore, that old fool, will be running to find us out. Little does he know, I've prevented that."

"How, master?" ask a Death Eater. Master turned on him. "Ahh!" cam the cry of pain.

"Never question me, Thead,"came the low growl beneath the hood. "Don't any of you ever question me."

"Yes, master," came the chorus of terrified followers.

"Get out of my sight. All of you. Except Malfoy," he growled. The dark blanket of the forest engulfed his followers as they disappeared from view.

"Yes, master?" Malfoy asked gently.

Master turned to him. "Malfoy, I hear you're dating young Lily Potter."

Malfoy gulped. He didn't want Lily brought into this. "Yes, master. I am. Is this against your wishes?"

"Hardly, Malfoy. In fact, this is the one act I will encourage."

Malfoy frowned. "Sir?"

Master turned from him and walked a couple steps away. "Love, Malfoy, gives you something to fight for. That was the one thing Lord Voldemort never understood. If he had, perhaps he would be here today and I would not have been needed."

"Yes, sir."

Master turned back to his follower. "Fail me, Malfoy, and you will wish you had never met Lily Potter."

"Master, please. Don't harm her. I will try my hardest to never fail you, but please..."

Master actually laughed. "You are in love, aren't you?"

Malfoy gave a nod, realization setting on his heart. "Please, master."

"Prove your loyalty, Malfoy. Take the mark."

Malfoy looked up at his master's hood. "But, sir, I thought it was for protection of our cause I didn't take it?"

"Yes, well, I have a spell that can make it invisible. A spell that not even the Order knows. My own spell."

Malfoy knew he had no choice. "Yes, master. I will gladly take the mark for you."

"Arm," master growled. He handed master his arm.

Malfoy flinched as the light from master's wand hit his arm. Pain stretched through his entire body. He looked down and there it was. The skull, except for this generation, master had decided the snake was not needed for that was Voldemort's, but master wanted to keep tradition. The pain lessened quickly.

"Cease," master said deeply.

Malfoy looked at him for the spell was in Enlish. Yet, he looked down and it was gone. A slight red mark but nothing else. "Thank you, master," he said quietly.

"Go back to your precious love, Malfoy," came the response.

"Yes, sir," he said. He bowed before walked silently into the deep, dark blanket of the forest. As soon as he knew he was out of sight, Matt Malfoy ran faster than he thought possible.

Master stood there in the dark empty forest. He closed his eyes for second, checking in anyone was still there. He sneered and lowered his hood. His burning red eyes glowed and changed to their dull brown color. He ran a hand through his hair. He loved the feeling of power. His own school mates were cowering in fear of him. He gave a laugh. He looked in the direction of the school and groaned. He might be a Dark Lord in progress, but he still had to keep his appearance are being normal. That meant he still had homework to attend to. He threw his hood over his head and disappeared in the same direction those before him had.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Matt Malfoy found Lily asleep in the common room as she waited for him. His stomach leaped in fear at the thought of losing her to the Master. Slowly, he walked to her side and kissed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the sight of him.

"Hey, Matt," she said. Her smile faded. "Are you okay?"

He sat next to her, his arms instinctively wrapping around her small frame. "Lil, even if I wanted to get out now, I'm in way too deep to escape." Tears threatened his eyes at the thought of what he might have to do in the future to pretend his loyalties.

"Matt," she whispered, concern dripping from her gentle voice. He buried his face in her hair and held her tight to him. "You tried to do the right thing. I'm here, Matt. I'll always be here."

She snuggled closer until it was impossible to be any closer. She conjured a blanket and threw it over them. Her grip on him was as strong as his was on her. They relaxed and fell asleep in each other's arms, both afraid of what was to come.


	5. Too Late

I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 8

The next afternoon, Lily found Matt at the lake sitting with his knees to his chest and arms wrapped tightly around his knees. She sat next to him. He didn't move. She touched his hand and he blinked wildly and turned to her. His face relaxed as he let go of his knees to wrap his arms around her instead.

"Tell me what happened, Matt. Please,' she asked in a whisper.

Matthew took a deep breathe. "He wants us all to perfect the Avada Kedavra. We have to learn to kill with no emotion. He threatened me with you."

Lily clung to him. "Matt."

He tightened his grip. "It's fine. I took the mark, Lil. He thinks I've proven my loyalty. He won't hurt you. He said he wouldn't."

"You took the mark? You said you didn't have to...for protection."

He lifted his sleeve and slighted the pink mark of where Master had put the mark. He pressed a finger to it. "He somehow made it invisible. A strange spell he created. It's in plain English. He said not even the Order knows this."

Lily shook her head. "You have no idea who he is?"

Matt stood. "He never told us. He keeps his hood up, covering his face. We just call him "master" and he never corrected us." "He's planning an attack on Hogsmeade sometime this month."

Lily's eyes widened in shock. "But you said he was young. At Hogwarts even."

Matt shivered. "He is young. You can tell it in his voice. That's what makes this even more horrible than it is. He's our age, Lily, and he's already out to kill."

"Matthew, get out. Please get out, now!" She jumped to her feet.

"I can't, Lily!' He exclaimed. "I'm in this to help the Order."

"The Order doesn't even know!"

"I knew the risks when I got into this, Lily. I can't back out now. The consequences of that would be even worse. You, me, our family, he could kill us all. I'm in this. It's too late now."

"No, it can't be. I could tell the Order. I could tell dad! He'd definitely find a way to help you."

Matt spun on her. "Don't you dare tell the Order! Don't you tell your father either, Mr. 'High-and-mighty' Harry Potter. Even he can't fix this one. He might have saved the world once, but to do it twice would be miraculous."

"Don't you talk about him like that! Your father was almost a Death Eater himself, Malfoy. Shall we tell him? I couldn't bear to. It would break his heart to know his only son joined the ranks of the Death Eaters!"

"You know nothing, Potter! You know nothing about anything except for what your precious parents taught you!"

Lily's green eyes darkened so fast it was as if she was suddenly in darkness. "Watch what you say, Malfoy, for the Order could get an anonymous owl and learn about you and your precious Death Eaters."

"You would turn me and your own cousin in?"

Her voice was filled with rage. "If it meant protecting my family, then yes. If it meant protecting your mother and father, then yes. If it meant protecting my aunt, uncle, and Luna, then yes. Make up your mind, Malfoy. Who's more important? Helping the order or letting your loved ones die because you were too stupid to get out before it was too late?"

With one last glare of green, Lily turned from the boy she loved and ran back to the castle that would provide safety, at least for the time being.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jonny Potter was sitting in the Gryffindor common room when his sister bursted in. She was crying. She saw him and ran to him.

"Lily?" he asked hugging her. "You okay?" Concern filled his brown eyes.

"Matt and I got into a fight," she muttered wiping away her tears.

"About what? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We just fought over our parents," she said and then began laughing.

Jonny stared at her in confusion. "Sure you're okay?"

She smiled at her younger brother. "I'm fine, Jonny."

He smiled. "Want me to hex him for you?"

She laughed again. "No, it was just a silly fight. We're both stressed with school and Quidditch and then all our extra training. We just let it out on each other. It'll be fine."

"Okay. Change your mind, just let me know," he said with a grin.

She ruffled her brother's hair. "Thanks." She kissed his cheek before running up the stairs. She felt bad for arguing with Matt. She knew he was just trying to help. But she feared he would be doing more damage than good...mainly to himself.

Then again, he was Death Eater. He chose to become one, no one forced him. Then why wasn't she running to her father, or to Dumbledore? She sighed. Because she wanted to protect him. If she told anyone, then it might get out and the Death Eaters would figure it out. She couldn't lose him. Not now. She turned around and went back to the common room. She found Matt sitting in the corner chair with his head in his hands. She walked to him and knelt in front of him.

He looked up. "Lil, I'm sorry."

She smiled and kissed him, cutting off any apology he was about to make.


	6. Spies and Letters

I don't own Harry Potter...if I did, you think I'd be writing a fanfic? 

Chapter 9

Lily Potter and Matthew Malfoy had decided on a plan. They would owl the Order an anonymous tip that there would be an attack in Hogsmeade within the next month.

_Dear Order,_

_We're sure this sounds_ _like a set up to you, but we swear this is legitimate. _

_There will be an attack on Hogsmeade within the next month or so. You have an _

_unknown secret spy in the group of new Death Eaters. Yes, they exist. Keep this_

_information quiet as the group has not discussed when the "announcement" of _

_the new group would be. Your spy could be in grave danger if this information _

_was found out by someone other than an Order member._

_Fighters of the Light_

"Think they'll figure it out?" Lily asked as they watched the owl fly away.

"Nah. I doubt it," he said reassuringly wrapping his arms around her.

She leaned into him. "I'm scared for you, Matt. I know what you're doing and why, but I don't like it."

"I know. But, in the long run, this'll be a good thing. We need people on the inside. Besides, next to you, Neville's my best friend. I couldn't let him do this alone. If there was a chance he wanted out, I'd die to get him that chance."

Lily winced. "Don't talk about death. Please don't. It's too soon. Matt, I'm not ready for a war. I'm not ready to face those who want revenge. Why can't the past stay in the past."

He kissed her cheek. "War is what we've been training for. Dumbledore knew, our parents knew, we all knew this would come. I just didn't think it'd be this way. I always thought it would be old death eaters coming back for revenge, not their sons."

She sighed. "I know this is what we've been training for. I see the look of sadness in my dad's eyes and I know he had hoped this would never happen." Her body tensed. "I don't know what he would do if he lost..."

"Hey, don't think like that," Matt said cutting her off before she could say "us". "We won't let it come to that. We're well trained, Lil. We'll fight, we'll win, and the Light will once again crush the dark."

She closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek. Secretly, she didn't believe him. She had a feeling, deep down, that there was something else. This was bigger than just a new generation of Death Eaters. It was betrayal. Now if only she could figure out what.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry stood in the middle of the room at the Orders headquarters with a letter in each of his hands. Both were pretty much the same, there would be an attack on Hogsmeade. The letter in his right hand was from the "Fighters of the Light". The one in his right was from "Changed Death Eater".

_Order of the Phoenix,_

_You have no reason to believe what I am about to tell you._

_If I were you, I would not believe it either. However, this is important. _

_There will be an attack on Hogsmeade in the next month. My Master has_

_ordered me to write this letter to you to get your attention, but I saw this_

_as an opportunity to let you know you have a spy. You have no reason to _

_trust me as you do not know who I am. I entered this planning on being_

_a fierce fighter for the dark side. I then learned things that changed my _

_view. I am a trusted member to Master so I will be able to assist you. I_

_will tell you how I came to change to the light at a later date as it is not _

_important at this time. I do hope you take the attack seriously enough to_

_prepare for it. Good Luck._

_Changed Death Eater_

Harry looked around at his fellow members. His brow was set firm, wrinkles covering his forehead and concentration radiated from his eyes. "Both say there will be an attack in Hogsmeade next month. Both are from spies." He passed the letters to Dumbledore who read them, and then the rest read them. Harry patiently paced as the time passed.

Ginny looked up at her husband. "So, we have two spies who are possibly students at Hogwarts. This crazy! Our children..."

"Are safe," Harry said firmly. His eyes met hers. "We have taught them well. We knew this would come."

She tore her eyes away from his and looked at the table. She understood Harry. He had to think as a leader, not as a parent. Home would be a different story. His concern and worry would be clear. She wished she could separate her life as he could.

Hermione looked at her best friend. "So, what do we do then, Harry?"

"We will send a group to stay for the month. They will work in shifts, patrol the area, the routine. There is a Hogsmeade trip in a couple weekends from now. If these are students, it will be then."

The group began making preparations and preparing the group.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry stared at the fireplace, his green eyes almost black. Lily and James sat on the couch on the other side of the room, both lost in deep thought.

"Harry," came Ginny's voice and he instinctively moved to let her sit in his lap. He relaxed into the chair as she found her perfect position in his arms. "Our children are safe. You were right at headquarters. We trained them and they are brilliant in DADA, just like their fathers."

His eyes rested on her. "Something is not right, Gin. Something is wrong and it's not just the Death Eaters. It's something else. Something we didn't predict."

She frowned. Lily and James listened. "What is it?"

He turned back to the fire. "Betayal."


	7. The Changed Death Eater

Chapter 10

Master walked around in the circle his Death Eaters had formed. They couldn't see the smirk his lips held. Stupid fools.

"The Hogsmeade trip is this weekend. We will meet at the Shrieking Shack and begin our attack. If any of you are late, there will be consequences. Understood?"

"Yes, master," they chorused.

A hooded Death Eater stood. "The letter to the Order worked, master. There are Order members in Hogsmeade."

Master nodded. "Good, good. You may sit." He looked around until his eyes landed on Thead. "Thead, I want you to lead the attack."

Thead stood. "Me, master? Are you sure?"

Master turned his body until he was fully facing him. "Are you questioning me, Thead?"

Thead bowed. "No, master. I was just surprised is all, sir. Thank you for this honor."

"Sit, Thead. You will lead the attack. If any of your fellow DE's are late, punish them. I will be joining the attack later on. I want to take the Order by surprise." His followers watched him.

"Master," Neville said quietly.

"Stand, Weasley."

He stood and bowed. "I was just wondering, sir. Will you ever tell us your name, master?"

Master smiled at this. His name. Ha! His real name, it was not the time. No, the attack would be the time. The perfect time. His Lord name would also be revealed then and the Death Eaters fool enough to try to run would scream it in pain. "In time my fine servants. In good time. Now, leave. We must keep our meetings short as to not let the teachers and classmates become suspicious."

They all stood and bowed and walked away. Master once again waited until he knew everyone was gone and he lowered his hood. He was waiting for the day he would reveal himself to the wizarding world. They would reel back in shock, especially his parents, and his family. His parents had never treated him any different that his other siblings, but he was tired of living in his family's shadows and he had found a way to create his own. The only people who actually treated him as if he was important was his friend and his sister. They were the only two people he didn't want to hurt. Yet to succeed, he just might have to.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Andrew Thead walked the hallways of the castle after the Death Eater meeting. His mind swirled with thoughts, mainly how he had been foolish enough to get into this. He had found his dead father's pensieve and had fallen into it. There he learned how his father had been a Death Eater and had been murdered by fellow Death Eaters for refusing to join their ranks once again. He had seen his father kill others and the images never left his mind.

And now he had become a Death Eater. He had also found his father's journal. A journal, from the dates, that he had started after his change of heart, a year after Andrew was born. Andrew knew by heart the last line his father wrote the day of his death. _"I hope my mistakes are not transferred to my beloved son_ _and that he does not follow in my evil, murderous footsteps."_ Andrew shook his head to get the words out.

"Oof!" came a voice as he knocked into something and fell. With a shake of the head, he stood only to see Lily Potter lying on the ground rubbing her elbow.

He held out his hand for her to take. Her eyes swept over him as if debating whether to trust him. He was, after all, a Slytherin. With a groan, she took his hand, surprised at his gentleness, and let him pull her to her feet. She brushed herself off and rubbed her elbow once more.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Surprise was present on her face. She was speechless for a moment. Slytherins rarely, if ever, talked to Marauders. She blinked quickly. "No, I'm sorry, too. I wasn't paying attention. Lost in thought."

He gave her a quick smile. "Same here. Are you okay?" He watched as she rubbed the back of her head.

She laughed. "Yeah. I didn't really try to stop myself from falling and wacked my head against the wall. Hit my elbow real hard, too."

"I'm sorry," he said again, slightly embarrassed.

She shrugged. "It happens."

He helped her pick up her books and took a good look at her as he did so. She was pretty with her red hair and green eyes. Her smile was warm and bright and her eyes danced like nothing was wrong in her world. How he wished he could be that innocent.

"Here," he said as they stood up and he handed her the last book.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"You're Lily Potter, yes?"

She nodded. "Yes. And you are?"

He smirked. "Besides a Slytherin? I'm Andrew Thead." He stuck out his hand once again and felt her warm hand slip into his.

"Slytherin or not, nice to meet you," she said with a slight squeeze of his hand. "Or I guess I should say, nice to bump into you."

They laughed and, realizing they were still holding hands, quickly dropped them. "I should probably go," he said confused by the feeling he had in his stomach.

"Me, too. My brothers are waiting. Study group."

"For what class?"

"Potions," she said with a frown. "DADA, charms, transfiguration, those are a piece of cake, but potions is just something I don't understand."

"Yeah, I have potions with James and Sirius."

"You're a seventh year?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna be sad to leave this place." A long gaze was passed between them. "Not to brag, but I'm pretty good at potions if you want any extra help or when your brothers are busy."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Andrew. I might just take you up on that."

They said goodbye and Lily ran off in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. He smiled as he watched her, thoughts of his father gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Matt Malfoy had watched the exchange between Thead and Lily. Jealousy filled him as he watched Thead watch Lily walk off. He stepped from the small corridor he had been in and walked towards his fellow Death Eater.

"Thead," he said in a cool voice.

"Malfoy," Thead replied in an even tone.

Matt faced him and met his eyes. "Stay away from Lily Potter," came a menacing voice not like his own.

Thead smirked, his Slytherin side slipping in. "Jealous, Malfoy? I'm sure Potter can take care of herself. I promise not to steal her from you." His cold, calm voice seemed natural to him.

Malfoy's jaw clenched. "Stay away from her, Thead, or I'll show you what a real Death Eater can do," his hissed.

"Now, now, Malfoy. How would master like it if he learned you were throw our name out in the hallways at school knowing anyone can hear you?"

Fear flashed is Malfoy's eyes for a moment, but it was quickly gone. "Do you know Avada Kedavra, Thead? Can you do it without concern for another?"

No emotion crossed Thead's face. "Would you care for me to try it? You can see for yourself."

"Boys," came McGonagall's stern voice. "Is there a problem here?"

"No, ma'am," the said together. With one last glare, both boys walked off in separate directions.

Matt went to the common room and sat on the couch watching Lily and her brothers study. Never had he used that voice or that anger. He had never threatened another person before and that scared him. Yet, a stronger emotion was taking hold of him. Power. He felt powerful when he threatened Thead. He hadn't gotten the reaction he wanted, but still. He liked the power he had felt. He didn't like where he saw this going.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thead sat in the Slytherin common room replaying the last hour over in his mind. Running into Lily Potter had no doubt been the highlight of his day, but why? He had never paid much attention to her. She had never been extremely pretty before, but he noticed her today. She had changed over the last year or so and he had never noticed. Granted, her brothers stole most of the limelight. James and Sirius Potter, the twins were nice enough, never playing pranks solely on the Slytherin's like the original Marauders had. In fact, Hogwarts as a whole was in threat of being pranked. No one was safe, and perhaps that was what was fun about it.

His mind went back to Lily. Something in the few minutes they talked got to him. Despite Malfoy's threats, he knew he had to get to know her. She was different. Plus, her boyfriend was a Death Eater and he was sure she didn't know. He had to protect her.

'_Getting a little ahead of yourself, Andrew,_' he thought himself. '_She has a boyfriend for one, and her brothers can protect her better than you.'_ Somehow the thought still didn't change the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

He went upstairs and went to sleep thinking of Lily Potter.


	8. Jealousy and Stubborness

Chapter 11

Lily woke the next morning only to find an owl sitting at the end of her bed waiting.

"Hey, there. Do you have something for me?" She asked with a slight laugh.

The owl hooed in response. Lily untied the letter from the owl's leg and the owl flew off. Lily unfolded the letter and a smile formed as she read it.

_Dear Lily,_

_Good Morning, Beautiful. Hope you day goes_

_well and perhaps we'll meet along the way._

_Your secret admirer_

She sat there for a few minutes thinking of who this 'secret admirer' could be. It could've been Matt, but he wasn't much for romantic surprises such as this. She shrugged realizing the idea that someone actually cared enough to brighten her morning meant more than actually knowing who the person was. She quickly showered and dressed and ran to breakfast, all the while with a smile glued to her lips.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thead watch Lily as she entered the Great Hall and took her seat between Matt and Neville Weasley. She was smiling and he secretly hoped it was because of his note he had sent her that morning.

"You watching the Gryffindors, Thead?" a fellow Slytherin asked. "Getting soft?"

Thead turned, putting on his 'Slytherin' look as he liked to call in. "I was thinking, for your information, something you obviously haven't mastered."

The Slytherin looked at him, speechless, and with a growl turned back to his own meal. _'Stupid Slytherins. I wish I had changed before I came to Hogwarts,' _he thought. He forced himself to concentrate on his breakfast and not to look at Lily.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Can we talk?" Matt asked after breakfast.

"Sure," she said and they stepped into a hallway.

"Stay away from Thead."

She took a step back and just looked at him. "Stay away from Andrew? Why? We only just met yesterday."

Matt closed his eyes in frustration. "Just do what I say." He went to walk past her but she stopped him.

"Do what you say?" she hissed, her green eyes flashing in anger. "I'm you're girlfriend, Malfoy, not some first year who bends to your will. I will be friends with whom ever I choose and I choose Andrew."

"Potter," he said with clenched teeth. "I'll tell your brothers your flirting with a Slytherin."

She looked at him in amusement. "And that will do what? I won't listen to them either and I can't recall them ever mentioning a Thead in their hated Slytherin list. They didn't want me to date you anyway. You better realize, Malfoy. I'm a Potter. You don't scare me and threats won't work." Her eyes flashed angrily once more before she turned and left him standing there fuming.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry paced his office in frustration. The Hogsmeade trip was tomorrow and there was no sign of Death Eater activity. He was nervous, afraid of who the new Dark Lord would be and nervous for he knew he wasn't ready to deal with this yet. His children were still in school, James and Sirius about to graduate. They would want to join the Order and there would be nothing he could do to stop them.

"Harry, relax," James Potter said joining his son. "Pacing won't do you much good, son."

"Dad, I'm at a loss here. I can't fight another Dark Lord. Voldemort...he was...well, he was enough to last me a million lifetimes."

James looked at his son's pained expression. "I know. I'm sorry for that, but it's not solely your battle this time. There's no prophecy."

"My children's lives are at stake here..."

"So are all the other parents in the wizarding world, Harry. Do you think they will allow this to happen again when Voldemort is still in their memories? No, they will stand with you and fight."

"Harry, you are not alone in this," Ginny said coming in the room with tea. "You promised me." She went to him.

Harry embraced her. "I meant it, Gin. I'm just worried for the kids."

"James and Sirius take after their father, dear. They will not sit by and do nothing. I've accepted that. I don't like it, but there will be nothing we can do but support them."

He smiled. "You're right, like always. They boys will not stand by and watch this happen. They'll fight. Hopefully, it won't be as foolish as I was."

Ginny laughed. "No, but they are just as stubborn. This Dark Lord must not know the Potters or he'd know our family is a force to be reckoned with."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thead watched as Lily and Matt shot each other angry glances all day. While he found it amusing, he wondered what had happened. However, with Malfoy out of the way for a while, he could use the time to get to know Lily. He met with her in the library after classes.

"Hey," he said quietly sitting next to her. He quickly looked to make sure no Slytherins were around.

She smiled brightly at him. "Hi. None of the Slytherins are here. Few come into the library. They threaten the Ravenclaws into doing their work now."

He laughed. "Maybe I should try that."

She hit him lightly and laughed. "Don't you dare."

He smiled. "Alright. I won't."

She shook her head with a smile and went back to her work. He watched her and a few minutes later she shut her book. "I'm done. What are you doing now?"

He shrugged. "Nothing."

"Want to go for a walk with me? Or are you afraid your Slytherin friends might see?"

He knew she was teasing him. He laughed. "Actually, a walk would be good."

"Okay. Just let me put my stuff in my room."

He waited patiently for her outside the great hall. He leaned casually against the wall, watching students pass him. His dark brown hair fell into his eyes but he made no movement to move the strands. A group of third year girls passed him. He flashed them a smile and they quickly walked away giggling.

"Quite the heart breaker," Lily said as she watched the girls. "How many girls are lined up at your door?"

She was teasing him again. "Oh quite a few actually. But none are worth the time or effort. Most of them are Slytherins, mind you, and since they have Ravenclaws doing their work, I find them quite lazy."

They began walking the halls. "So you like geniuses?"

He shook his head, his brown locks slipping back into place. "No, I just like a girl who can get where she's going on her own, not with the use of others."

"I have my brothers helping me."

"Completely different, Lily. They're helping you so you can understand. They're not doing your work for you."

She smiled. "What will your friends do if they see you with me?"

"Bombard me with questions."

"What will you tell them?"

He thought for just a second. "I'll tell them I was trying to get close to you to find James and Sirius's weaknesses so that I can prank them."

She winked. "And is that what you are doing, Andrew?"

"Not at all. I'm here with you because you're interesting. It has nothing to do with your crazy brothers. Crazy in a good sense. And please call me Thead."

She tilted her head at him. "Why?"

He gave her a serious look. "I'm not quite sure. I've always been called Thead. My father always called me by our last name, never by Andrew. My mother calls me Drew or Andy."

She smiled. "I like Drew."

"Do you?"

She nodded. "It suits you somehow."

"Well, then, you can call me Drew."

"Great," she said and they walked in a comfortable silence for a little while.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What happened with you and Malfoy?"

She stiffened but kept walking. "He told me to stay away from you."

"Obviously you could care less what he says."

"I'm here with you. I don't take orders from anyone. Not unless it's something I agree with."

He smiled and hit her with his elbow. "Smart and stubborn. Things I like in a girl."

She laughed. "Being stubborn is a good thing?"

"Of course. It means you stand up for what you believe in and won't give up. It's an admirable quality if looked at the right way. Coming from your family, I'd be surprised if you weren't stubborn."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She stopped and stared at him.

He stopped and looked at her and instantly knew she was offended. "Oh, I didn't mean it that way. I meant that your family is very well known and rumors are always going around and you ignore them. It takes a strong-willed person to be able to do that."

Her expression softened. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be snappy."

He smiled. "Understandable. You've lived in the shadow of your father and brothers, yet you still love them."

She nodded and they started walking again. "You know, I've never had a problem being in their shadow. It just gave me something to work for, to try to be just as good or better at something than them. Their shadows push me to do better."

"That's a great philosophy. Not letting their achievements get in the way of yours, but help you. You're mature, do people tell you that? Much more mature than your age."

"Thank you, Drew." For some reason, that simple compliment meant more than any other she had received lately.


	9. Thoughts

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Andrew Thead pulled the pitch black hood of his robes over his head, did a spell to keep it in place so as not to show his face. He placed the mask over his face and did another spell to keep it in place. It formed to his face so that breathing and seeing was normal.

'_Thead, what did you get yourself into? _He looked at his reflection in the bucket of water in front of him. He had to tune into his Slytherin side, his dark side, the side that could care less about the people he was about to hurt. Lately, it was becoming harder and harder to do. Because he _did_ care.

Lily was showing him how to care. He had cared about certain things, like his mother and school, others had not mattered much. Then he had bumped into Lily and it changed. She was showing him the world though her green, young, innocent eyes.

After he had found his father's pensieve, his desire to be a Death Eater had vanished, yet it had been too late. For he had taken the mark. Every fiber of his being was regretting it. So, he decided to become the secret spy. Neither side knew who he was and he planned on keeping it that way. That was, he was safe. And he had to keep his mother safe as well. If she knew what he had done...well, he just couldn't let that happen. Then, there was Lily. True, they were just friends. He planned on keeping it that way, but he wanted to protect her as well. As a former supporting DE, he knew the look on Matthew Malfoy's face and the tone in his voice. It was not being faked. His dark side was showing itself and soon he would be engulfed too deep to break free.

And Lily Potter had no idea.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lily Potter's mind was in overload. Not only was she still not talking to Matt, but she knew something was going to happen. While she hadn't heard anything about a Death Eater attack, she knew she had to be on edge for it was the Hogsmeade trip that day. Thead had been acting slightly off, but she though some of the Slytherins had gotten wind of their new friendship. So part of her was afraid for Thead and another part knew he could very well take care of himself. Now, she was becoming torn. While she and Thead were just friends, and she was perfectly happy with that, she knew her feelings were becoming deeper. She was beginning to like someone other than Matt, and a Slytherin at that. Her brothers would hex her into oblivion if they knew.

With a deep sigh and a wish she had an older sister, she got off her bed and headed for the common room. It was time to head to Hogsmeade.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Matthew Malfoy stood in front of the mirror in the boys lavatory. He was dressed in his usual clothes, but he had hidden his black robes in the forest the night before. He knew the plan left and right and was terrified to admit he was looking forward to this. Could he be looking forward to killing men he had known most of his life? Would he be forced to kill his own relatives? He shook the thought from his head. He had slowly become loyal to the Dark Lord.

What made the whole situation even worse was that Lily wasn't speaking to him and she was spending time with Thead. He knew he could've just told her, but loyalty to the Death Eaters was growing stronger than his jealousy. Despite his dislike for Thead, they were brothers in a sense, joined by the same cause. A nagging thought crossed his mind as the same one had been recently. If he had to choose, would it be the Dark Lord or Lily Potter?

With a shrug, he shook his hair back into place and headed for the common room. _Time to play_, he said to himself in an evil voice.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Master looked around his own common room and watched as his classmates disappeared through the portrait. He waited to make sure they were all gone, and he made his way to the secret passage that would lead to Honeydukes. From there...the shrieking shack.

His wind swirled as his dark plan was falling into place. The best part was...the wizarding world would be in pieces when they learned who he was. His Death Eaters would laugh at first until he showed him the pain he could inflict. They would cower before him as Voldemort's followers had cowered in fear of him.

What made this better, was he knew there would be no way he could return to school or home, yet he had a place to live, money to survive. He was well prepared, intelligent beyond his years, thanks to the former Dark Lord.

His soft brown eyes instantly changed to the evil red color that was the trademark of the Dark Lord. He gave a low, growl that was a laugh as he headed for his destination. Oh the look on their silly faces would bring him much joy. Much.

He finally reached the shrieking shack, knowing his followers were there. He pulled his hood far over his head to cover his face as he usually did. Tonight would be the night.

His true followers would stay and the rest would die at the hands of evil.


	10. A Taste of Whats To Come

Chapter 13

Harry paced his living room in frustration. It was the Hogsmeade trip that day and they were all nervous for the impending attack. In his hand, Harry Potter held another letter.

_Order of the Phoenix,_

_Once again, you have no reason to trust what I say._

_However, the trip today will end in bloodshed. Without a doubt._

_We have been told to learn the Killing Curse, to do it without feeling,_

_with hatred. Master still has not revealed to us his identity, though he _

_said soon. I have reason to doubt that. If my suspicions are correct,_

_he himself is a student. He's smart. He will not risk his plan so easily._

_I believe he is playing us. Please prepare yourselves. Protect the students._

_Changed Death Eater_

Harry crumpled the parchment in his hand. The letter had come too late to stop the trip. The students were already there. Ginny came into the room and nodded at the look on his face. They grabbed their cloaks and wands and quickly left the safety of their home.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

After fifteen minutes of being in Hogsmeade, Lily felt her fear slip from her as she walked with her friend Kathy. It was a cool day, sunny, and cheerful. Laughter was everywhere. Lily felt safe. And that's when she saw it. The hooded figure.

Her training kicked in and she began looking around frantically. She saw them. Everywhere. A couple dozen Death Eaters, her own fellow students, her best friend, her cousin.

"No," she muttered. "No."

Kathy heard her. "Lily? Lily, what are you staring at?"

Lily spun and pushed her in the opposite direction. "Run!"

The moment they broke into a run, the attack began. Lily stopped, letting Kathy keep running. She had been trained for this. Grabbing her wand from her pocket, she ran back, hoping to help the Aurors she knew would be there.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Matthew Malfoy shot _Expelliarmus_ at an Auror named Wexley. The man's wand flew from his hand. Matt gave an evil chuckle before running off.He stopped when recognizable red hair caught his eye. Lily. "Why is she here?" He muttered angrily. It was a pointless question he knew. Lily was trained for this, as he had been. She would stand with the Light and fight like he was suppose to. Yet, he had willing joined the Dark side and had been sucked into the power it held.

A bit behind Matthew stood Andrew Thead. He had also seen Lily. He groaned. She was going to get hurt, standing with the Light as she was. He saw James and Sirius join her. He relaxed, knowing Lily was safer with her brothers. Making sure his hood was still in place, Thead headed towards the group of Aurors fighting his fellow DE's. He forced himself to disarm and stun the men. What is the world was he doing? Quickly, he turned and ran in the direction of another group of Aurors, yet, at the last minute, turned into an alley. He found Lily and her brothers fighting three DE's. Another joined the trio. Malfoy.

"No," Thead muttered as Malfoy raised his wand towards the Potters. Thead didn't even listen to the spell he used as he watched the spell hit Lily directly in the chest. "No!" He heard himself scream.

James and Sirius quickly attacked back and the four DE's ran off. The twins took their sister and took her inside Zonko's Joke Shop. Thead followed, hidden, to make sure she was alright. She was unconscious, though fine otherwise. Anger swelled inside of him. Suddenly, he felt a burning sensation on his arm. The Dark Mark. The Master was calling them. They quickly retreated, taking care to not show the Light where the meeting spot was. It took all of Thead's mental power to keep himself from attacking Malfoy on the spot.

"Well done, Death Eaters," said the Master in his deep voice. "I have decided to keep my identity a secret. I feel it is unnecessary to reveal my self at such a time. Soon, my faithful followers. Soon. However, today was a success. You have done exactly what I wished. The Light knows the rumors are true. People will now be scared, afraid to step outside. Fear is what we must instill in the wizarding world. We shall not fail this time. The Dark will reign."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

All the Potters stood or sat around Lily's bed that night. She was fine, though had still not waken up. Madam Pomfrey said the spell had been powerful, meant to knock the recipient out but not physically harm them. While it comforted the Potters, they were anxious for her to awaken.

Thead quietly entered the hospital room and made his way to the group. James and Sirius were the first to spot him. "What are you doing here, Thead?" James asked in a menacing tone.

Thead stopped for a moment before taking the last few steps to stand beside her bed. "I came to see how she was. She and I have become friends, if you didn't know. I heard what happened."

Sirius spoke next, and the words stung. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one who cursed her, Slytherin."

Thead felt his cheeks burn with anger. "Never. Don't even suggest such a thing. Never."

"Get out," James growled.

"Andrew?" came Lily's weak voice. "Leave him alone, brothers."

"Oh, sweetheart," Ginny muttered as she hugged her daughter. Harry went next. "How do you feel?"

She smiled. "A little groggy, but fine."

The Potters made a fuss over her for a bit longer before she yawned and the family decided to leave. "We'll be back in the morning, Lily," Harry said and kissed his daughters cheek. "Out, everyone."

"Let Andrew stay. Just for a few minutes,' she said quietly.

Harry nodded his approval to Thead and the group left. "Hey," he said sitting next to her on the bed.

"Hi."

They both laughed out of nervousness. "I'm glad you're alright, Lil."

She smiled. "I heard what Sirius said. I'm sorry."

Thead shrugged. "He's your brother. He was protecting you."

"Yes, but he shouldn't have said that. I'll have a talk with him. I know it wasn't you."

He smirked. "And how do you know that?"

She smiled. "I could tell by the way he walked and stood. It wasn't your style."

He looked away. No one paid that much attention to him. Perhaps his mother, but a friend? He looked back to be caught in her green eyes. "I heard what happened and...dammit, Lily, I lost all feeling. I was terrified. I had to see for myself you were alright."

She sat there, stunned. He cared that much about her? His words rang through her mind, "_I lost all feeling_." She gently touched his hand only to have his hold it. A warm sensation shot up her arm. "I'm perfectly fine."

He leaned down. "You should've stopped at 'perfect"," he muttered before his lips touched hers softly.

The kiss was neither long nor short, but just right. Just enough to prove to both of them that there was indeed something between them.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lying in his dormitory bed, the young man known as the Master stared at the ceiling with a smile. His plan was going perfect. His DE's were young, capable, and willing. He would wait until he was of age and done with Hogwarts to reveal himself.

"Just wait Harry Potter. Just wait for a shock bigger than Voldemort. Just wait for your greatest betrayal."


End file.
